blackrain_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
18 - Fight Club (or Dhurgir goes Shopping) - 6-6-2017
· Party awaken, head to the greasy spoon for a fry up. · Dhurgir goes “Shopping”. Buys bread rolls, then talks to Griesz, the Dwarven owner of a costume armoury shop. Pitt asks if he can use the forge to make bullets. Agrees to come back the next day. · Party go looking for “fight club” but find it has been shut down by the local guards – violence in the city is forbidden. A helpful orc tells them that the fight club has gone “underground” in the beer cellar of a destroyed pub. · Party opt not to find the fight club. Instead, they head to the tree of life. They examine the door in the centre of the room and offer up the ring of Neviatha. It sticks to the door as if by magic and cannot be prized out. · In the evening, Pitt and Ellemin go to the jail to talk to Morgana. Paira, the guard on duty at the time, tells them to come back tomorrow during visiting hours, 12-2. · Party head back to Morganas to sleep. · Party kill time before midday. Pitt heads back to the costume shop to speak to Griesz. He says the owner has agreed to meet him but “you’re gonna need to impress him” and he actually now won’t be back for 3 days. · At Midday, Pitt and Ellemin head for the jail. The guard, Hordel, doesn’t buy their story and instantly recognises the lacus powder they were trying to smuggle in. Pitt successfully bluffs his way out, but Hordel insists on chaperoning them to Morgana’s cell so that they can’t do anything suspect. · Feigning beginning to cry, Pitt “comforts” Ellemin and uses the distraction to throw the lacus powder into the jail cell. Pitt and Ellemin leave. · Party waits at Morganas with various members standing watch outside. Morgana appears in the middle of the room with a =poof= and is quickly smuggled outside by Therin, with the cloak over this head. Pitt goes back indoors and blows out candles, tidies up quickly etc. · Ellemin and Dhurgir smuggle Morgana outside the city walls. Therin distracts Neamar, who appears as if from nowhere. He leves and is none the wiser. · Pitt shortly follows and all party members safely leave the city. · Morgana is grateful but at a loss of what to do with himself. Party agree to plough through the night and walk all the way through to Hielta, and seek the counsel of Lorelai, Norris’ sister. · Arrive in Hielta. It is a small, quiet village with few residents, a windmill, a town hall and some shops. An elderly resident points towards a shop with flags hanging out the front – claiming it is Lorelai’s shop · Lorelai is a black magic apothecary and is very warm and welcoming. Agrees to take Morgana in, stating “a friend of my brothers is a friend of mine!” · Agrees to put Morgana up for a few days whilst he figures out what to do. Party gives Morgana a little bit of money. · Lorelai discusses her business and her powers. Her shop is full of vials, weapons & masks that all look sinister. · She agrees to augment parties’ weapons with black magic: o Dhurgir – Axe that slashes twice (Doubleslash) o Pitt – Bullets with radial push (3 days work as she is unfamiliar with bullets) o Ellemin – Punching Dagger Sickness o Therin – Trident electric Taser effect · She claims it will take 1 day for each, other than Pitt’s bullets which will take her 3 days, as she has never worked with Bullets before. · Ellemin and Dhurgir both ask about the dark magic spells. Lorelai mentions that she only sells them to wizards and druids who know what they are doing. Says that the really dark magic comes from another, evil dimension, and it can be dangerous to use. Ellemin shows her the orb of Neviatha, and she is visibly shaken by it. · Party asks about temple of Diabolus. Lorelai mentions the scorched earth, but that the people that enter it never come back (backpackers etc.) Suggested going into the local pub to asks some of the war veterans about the scorched earth. · Game ends about 11:30am, party still in Lorelai’s shop, waiting to go to the pub. ' Funnies' · Dhurgirs’ plan to get Morgana out involving bears. · Pitt – “Dhurgir, I give you an hour to go get a bear.” · Dhurgir – “I have parchment, but I need it for “Bear Wanted” signs · Dhurgir –“ Mr Man isn’t here!” Pitt – “Well neither is the bear!” · Ellemin – (repeated) “What times’ your shift end?” · Lorelai – “How do you spell your name, hun?” Dhurgir – “D….Urghir”. Attacks · No battles at all! Pitt nearly has his head taken off by an Orc with a beam though. Category:Campaign Sessions Category:Story